Dreamworks Rainbow
Dreamworks Rainbow is a cereal company that is a subsidiary of the Materion Food and Beverages Group, which itself is a part of Materion, Inc. It currently holds the largest market share of morning cereal in this country, and is largely autonomous from Materion Inc. The current Director of Dreamworks Rainbow is Justina Salafina MBA. History Beginnings At the turn of the 20th century, this country experienced a terrible, skin-based disease that affected even the most affluent. The terrible national tragedy is said to have been responsible for about 50% of deaths in a short two years. Joseph Salafina MD, who at the time was a doctor practicing out of a town near present-day Pebbleton, found a cure, as he called it, "at the end of a rainbow"; a mud-based solution whose culture was part of the Solution - a vaccine that could cure the terrible skin lesions at first, but with additional properties that, together with the finance of Raddy Eden, was discovered to have been a vaccine naturally. At the time, the Eden Company as it was known then, received the credit for having manufactured the cure that saved the country; however, knowing he owed the senior Salafina a favor, Raddy Eden chose to privately gift Salafina all of the government's gifts to him; in total, about thirty thousand Old Pounds (present-day value: Fifteen million dollars). With the money, the senior Salafina chose to open three practices across the country with the new money; however, poor business practices meant that the Salafina Clinics were almost always teethering towards the red, and Salafina Senior died ten years after the gift of money, after over-stressing himself over the finances of the Clinics and his family. The Baton is passed over The breadwinner's burden was left to Joseph Salafina Jr., who had no intention of continuing the medical practices that took his father's life. Therefore, Salafina Clinics was sold to Raddy Eden (today the Clinics operate as Eden's Gardens), and Joseph Salafina Jr. opened a modest bakery in its place. Another ten years would pass, and Joseph Salafina Jr. was one day in his bakery, cleaning up the baked goods that were left unsold, when he noticed a melted chocolate confection. Upon curiously looking at the chocolate, he noticed that the confection was dried to the point of aeration (a state where a weak non-metallic solid that has been previously meshed with water has been "dried out") but that the confection was delicious, yet not cloying. After months of trying, Joseph Salafina Jr. would stumble upon a cereal recipe that has since been classified as Top Secret, but upon the basis of this recipe, he went on to create the Dreamworks Rainbow company, whose Dreamworks Rainbow cereal exploded in popularity across the country. It was said that for three years running, the cereal was so popular that shelves stocking the cereal were routinely out by midday. This contributed to the stellar rise of Dreamworks Rainbow, and today it continues to churn out the well-loved cereal recipe in neatly packed boxes. Recent History Justina Salafina, fourth generation descendant of Joseph Salafina Jr., recently oversaw the transition of her company's financing operations to Materion. Under the current contract with Materion, Inc., Dreamworks Rainbow's financing burdens with regards to the Dreamworks Rainbow cereal brand, are transferred to Materion with a profit cut of 70 per cent to be given to Materion at the end of every financial year; in return, Dreamworks Rainbow retains full autonomy of its operations and are free to develop other products without having to report back to Materion. Their subsequent co-operation with Eden Food and Beverages was seen as a betrayal and reneging of contract, and had for a time stalled relations between Materion and Dreamworks Rainbow, but since then Dreamworks Rainbow has reaffirmed their autonomy after accepting a further 10 percent cut on the Dreamworks Rainbow cereal brand; in return, the company's explosive success in supplying new kid "Surprisingly Superb Burgers" with an as-yet-unknown after-meal confection, has brought it unprecedented profit. Notable Persons Justina Salafina Current Director and Chief Baker, Dreamworks Rainbow Samuel Townsend Assistant Chief Baker, General Manager, Dreamworks Rainbow Confectionary Division Sang Yoo-Eun General Manager, Dreamworks Rainbow Beverages Division